The Wedding
by Lowri Brandybuck
Summary: Meant to go into the W chapter of THA. Merry & Pippin's wedding : MP and FS SLASH 'I promise. Always and forever.'


**I put this up last night but deleted it again because it didn't show up right, but thinking back that could have had my laptop.**

**Notes on chapter: This chapter seems to have made Ellie a bit annoying. I didn't mean to, I generally like her. I think the connection to Rosie may be interfering with my writing subconsciously. I also seem to make Frodo a bit dirty-minded. But I seem to be doing this quite a bit, and people don't seem to mind.**

**Also, think tents, when reading this. Many many many tents, spread over a giant field.**

**Thank you Sheepy! For giving me the idea for this fic, and for helping me with a few details. :)**

**And Grapeofdeath, for the helpful suggestion :)**

**And to the beta whosenameIhaveforgottenagainsillyme :)**

**This is one where I really really would love any improvements. I know you're not supposed to say anything bad about your own fics, but I'm just nervous about this one.

* * *

**

**The Wedding**

"It's too cold outside."

"Stop complaining, Merry."

"Are you really annoyed with me, or are you annoyed with the fact the weather's better than it was when _you_ got married?"

"I'll have you know that _my_ wedding was lovely because Sam was there. And if you're going to be sarcastic you'll lose a flower girl."

"Elanor's been wanting to be the flower girl for months. And you killed Sam's flowers to fill her basket, he'd never forgive you."

"I'll just make it up to Sam. And I'll let Ellie eat the cake, before Pippin can get to it."

"My mother made cake for us!"

"And your mother loves me, and my adorable daughter. I'm sure she won't mind."

**-x-**

"Make sure the food's all hidden. And the cake, make sure you can't see the top of it from the platform." Pimpernel raised her dress slightly so she would be able to climb up and stood on top of the platform.

"You can't see any of it, Aunt Esme."

"Are you sure?" Pimpernel nodded, jumping down from the wooden platform.

"Yes. The tent hides all of it."

"And you can't see any of it through the tent wall?"

"Yes. Well, no, there's a bit of the outline showing through."

"Oh, I'll move that in a minute. Remind me if I forget. Now, has all the food and drink arrived? Estella's brother was supposed to bring it this morning."

"The last barrel of ale arrived two hours ago. We were supposed to have extra?"

"Yes... Your father's been a bag of nerves for months, I don't to imagine how much he'll drink once it's all done."

"Hmm... You said you would move the cake."

"Oh, yes, I did didn't I? Come on, Nel, come and help me."

**-x-**

"Dad. Dad, can I have my flowers yet?" Sam shook his head and glanced at his daughter, sitting on the table and swinging her feet.

"Wait a bit, Ellie."

"I just want to _hold_ them! I'm not going to throw them yet, I promise!"

"No, Ellie. When people start to arrive-"

"But people are already here!"

"People who are guests, not people who are helping." Elanor sighed.

"If you say so. Can I go and talk to Daddy?"

"If you want." Sam helped his daughter down off of the table. "Don't get in the way of anyone!" He called as she ren out of then tent and dissapeared into the crowd of people trying to finish what they were doing.

"Sam?" He turned to look at Pippin, who was sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Hmm?"

"Sam, I think I'm going to be sick." Sam shook his head.

"That's just nerves. Once you get out there-"

"In front of all those people..." Pip muttered.

"-You'll be fine."

"Hundreds of people. All watching me. Just waiting for me to do something wrong..."

"Oh, don't be silly. Everything'll be... Pippin? Pippin!" Sam watched as Pippin got to his feet and ran out. He sighed.

"Oh, damn."

**-x-**

"Are you ok, Pip?"

"Yes. No. I don't know, Frodo."

"Feel nervous?"

"Feel sick. Make it stop."

"It won't stop until it's all over, Pippin. Even after."

"Oh. Bugger."

"Quite."

"How's Merry?"

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. I think he's just nervous. Like you."

"Do you think this was a good idea?"

"Shouldn't you have asked my opinion on that _before_ you asked him to marry you?"

"So you _don't_ think it's a good idea?"

"I think it was a wonderful idea. Don't you?"

"I'm not sure, any more. It wouldn't have hurt anyone for us to just live together, would it?"

"Think of it this way. There's no lasses flirting with you or Merry, because they want to be the wife of the Thain or Master, anymore. Everything official, every bit of paper work is four times as easier if you're married. And it'll be easier for, um..."

"For..." Pippin encouraged. Frodo sighed, and spoke slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

"If you and Merry decide to, ehm, ever have, ever have children, then..." He looked at Pippin, smiling weakly. "You know?"

"Oh. I never thought of that."

"That's why you need me. Now, turn around and go and wait with Sam. We don't want the guests seeing you yet do we?"

**-x-**

"There. It's moved. It should be hidden now."

"Good. Now- Oh dear."

"Aunt Esme?"

"Guests."

"What?"

"The guests are here. They're starting to arrive. Are the lad's ready?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them."

"Well go and find them! They can't come out late." Esmerelda sighed and watched her niece run away. "Oh, I knew _something_ would go wrong..."

**-x-**

"Sam! Where's Pippin?" Sam turned around, looking toward Frodo who was running towards him.

"He's still in the tent. Ever since you sent him back."

"But why aren't you with him?" _Why aren't you with Merry?_ was in the tip of Sam's tounge. He stopped himself and smiled instead.

"I was coming to check on how long we have until everything begins. And try and find Elanor."

"But I sent _her _back to you five minutes ago!" Frodo covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. "Why do people have to keep moving?"

"Frodo, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You need to get Pip ready. Everyone's here, we've only got a few minutes before- Ellie!" Frodo moved and picked up the flower girl before she skipped away. "Come with me, ok?"

"Can I have my flowers now?"

"Of course." He turned back to Sam as he began to away. "Go and get Pippin. Please." Sam nodded at the retreating hobbit.

"'Es'Sir."

**-x-**

"Merry, are you ready?"

"Yes. It's time to go, isn't it?"

"Merry?"

"Yes, Frodo?"

"Smile. And sound happy." The older of the two led Merry out of the tent, Elanor walking happily behind them. "Stand there and think of cake."

"Pippin."

"Or both, if you want."

"Shush, Frodo."

"Sorry. Don't trip over, Ellie, you can't get your dress covered in dirt."

**-x-**

"Merry!" He barely had time to look around before Pippin scrambled over to him and threw himself into his arms.

"Careful, Pip. I don't want to fall over and get mud all over me."

"Merry..." He tried to pull back, move away so he could ask Sam how long they had left, but Pippin was clinging to him so hard, with his fingers digging into Merry's arms, that even thinking of leaving was impossible.

"Pippin?"

"I can't do it. Merry, I can't."

"What-?"

"In front of all those people, Merry I can't go out there."

"Shh. You look like you're about to cry." Pippin looked away, blushing and embarrassed.

"I'm just nervous. Worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about." Merry said, not completely believing his own words. He reached down and linked his fingers with Pippin's, before he cast a final glace towards Sam and then smiled at Pippin. "Nothing. We'll go out there, and we'll sta-" Merry stopped. Maybe mentioning the 'audience' wasn't a good idea. "We'll let my father say something, and then you dad will say something. Then I get to say how much I love you. And then you'll say the same thing about me," He rested his head on Pippin's and smiled into his cousin's hair, his eyes closed. "Hopefully. And then we'll get to sit there and let everyone say nice and lovely things about us and all we have to do is smile and eat whatever they give us. And tomorrow, we'll leave and go to Crickhollow. Is that alright?" Pippin looked up at Merry and smiled.

"Perfect."

**-x-**

"Oh, isn't she sweet?" Elanor smiled as she walked the path between the rows of benches, scattering the flower petals as she went. She was having fun doing this. All she had to do was walk along, and then sit down and listen to someone say something, and then she could go and eat. And then she could go and find May and they could go and play with the dolls they'd got for Juniper's birthday last week.

Not that she liked May that much. She said her doll was nicer, and she was showing-off about her dress this morning as well. Ellie knew she was wrong, though. And so would May, once she'd got some mud all over her _lovely_ yellow dress.

**-x-**

Merry smiled at Pippin. "_Pay attention._" He mouthed. Pip shook his head slightly.

"_I can't._"

"_Are you bored?_" Pippin looked away for a moment, and then back.

"_Maybe._"

"_Pippin._"

"_No, I'm not._"

"_This is important._"

"_So listen, and tell it to me later._"

"_It's only for a few minutes._",

"_So?_"

"_Even you can pay attention for that long._"

"_I don't want to._"

"_Why?_"

"_You're much more interesting._" Merry laughed quietly to himself.

"_Shush._" Pippin smiled and glanced towards his father.

"_It'll be over soon, won't it?_"

"_Still nervous?_" He shook his head again.

"_I want to kiss you. And I want to cake, of course._"

"_Of course._"

"And now we ask..." Merry pulled Pippin's hands towards him slightly to get his attention.

"_Now you have to listen._"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, to promise to..."

"_Do they ask you first?_"

"_Of course. Brandybuck before Took._" Before Pip had time to answer, Paladin Took turned to Merry.

"Do you promise to love and care for Peregrin for the rest of your lives together?" He nodded slightly.

"I promise. Always and forever."

"Peregrin do you promise to love and care for Meriadoc for the rest your lives together?" Pippin paused, smiling at Merry, and then he answered.

"I promise. Always and forever."

**-x-**

"Now, _I_ can't believe you were worried about that."

"Pardon me for being nervous. Sakes, can we start eating yet?"

"I think people want to talk about us for a bit, first."

"Typical." Frodo looked past the few chairs seperating him from Pippin.

"It's only a for a few minutes, everyone's going to be as hungry as you are. I know I am." Next to him, Sam started nodding.

"Can't you make them skip it? Until after we've eaten?" Merry glanced at Pippin.

"Shush, Pippin. Even you can survive without food for a few hours."

"Don't tell me to shush. And I haven't eaten since first breakfast. And that was ages away."

"Well, that's your own fault, then." Frodo leaned towards Sam and whispered in his ear,

"Save us if they ever have a child."

* * *

**Continue or not?**


End file.
